


Second Date

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: "Spur of the moment handjobs in the back of your Porsche after kicking the collective ass of some psychotic fairies does not constitute a date, Jackson."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



“You should tell all those other guys and girls you don’t need them, ‘cause you got me.”

Stiles paused. He took a moment to just blink at the back of his locker, then switched his Chemistry textbook for the hideous orange Economics one, shoving it under his arm. He closed his locker with a loud _clang_.

Jackson was leaning casually against the locker next to Stiles’, a grin on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That was terrible, dude, really. Like, I’m actually embarrassed for you right now.”

Jackson just shrugged away from the lockers and casually tossed his arm over Stiles’ shoulders as they headed towards Econ. Stiles raised his eyebrows but didn’t shake it off; Jackson was warm against his side, giving off the kind of heat that only werewolves could, and on a cold rainy day, it was definitely welcome.

“No, seriously,” he continued, waving a hand slightly, “What other guys and girls?”

Jackson snorted. “I was trying to be flattering, Stiles. Since you still haven’t told me if you’ll go on a second date or not.”

“Wait, _second_ date?” At Jackson’s pointed look, Stiles groaned. “Spur of the moment handjobs in the back of your Porsche after kicking the collective ass of some psychotic fairies does not constitute a _date_ , Jackson. In fact, generally, dates don’t involve picking tiny, pointy teeth out of my hair, or washing green blood out of orifices, or trying not to jizz on each other in case it magically activates freaky fairy sex rituals. I actually refuse to let that be my life, okay?”

They’d reached Finstock’s classroom and Jackson just smiled, pressing Stiles gently against the wall next to the door. He nosed gently at Stiles’ jaw, eyes closing in contentment. 

“I kissed you on the mouth on your doorstep after I dropped you off at home,” he murmured. “Second date.”

Stiles spent half a second considering it before he shrugged, pressed a quick, firm kiss to Jackson’s mouth. “I’m taking you to dinner on Friday. I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

He stroked his thumb over Jackson’s jaw before stepping back. 

“Oh,” he added with a grin, “I like daisies, for the record.”

He didn’t get to see the look on Jackson’s face as he found his seat before the bell rang and Finstock marched in, but the look on Scott’s face was definitely worth it.

***

The next morning, there was a vase of daisies on Stiles’ porch.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts :)


End file.
